The Ocarina of Time
by Angel Kitty Sez Rawr
Summary: The hero of time first leaving for his journey. A world crashing and tearing at the seems to an overwhelming darkness. When the hero's gone, who's there to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write a story from one of my favorite games growing up. I wanted to use the real script for a lot of it, but have things that happen while Link's away or what's happening with other characters sometimes.

Disclaimer – I do not own link or any of the other characters from the story. They are all owned by the makers of Zelda, as are most of the quotes that are actually from the game script.

* * *

The sun glimmered through the leaves of the woods and gentle breeze pushed between the trees, forcing them to sway lightly against each other. Deep in the center of the forest there was a clearing, with homes carved into the deepest of trees, and children running amongst each other. Glistening water gently flowed through the small village and next to a path leading to another clearing of woods. Here, a tall tree in the center stood. Its branches were strong and its leaves were the darkest of green. In the center of the trunk, a face, that seemed to have been carved into its dark wood. The trees around it seemed to be much like a barrier, so that the wind could not hinder the leaves and branches of the marvelous tree.

Emerging from the path, a small glimmer of blue light approached the large tree. Its small wings fluttering slowly and gently.

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree..._

A boy lay in his bed quietly. He rolled to his side stretching with a sigh and continued his rest. His messy blonde hair fell over his face, hiding him from the light shining through the long cloth curtain over his door.

The fairy fluttered closer to the tree, with intrigue. The branches rustled slightly as if the Deku Tree were taking a breath.

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

The boy's mind grew dark. He stood in a field of dark grass beneath his feet. Rain poured from the clouds above, soaking him and his clothes. He looked up towards the dark sky, to the top of the castle before him. Within a moment a loud bang burst through his ears followed by another sound he couldn't identify. He turned quickly as a bridge that stood vertical to the castle's walls, was collapsing slowly. When it reached the ground, a woman on a horse rode from the castle and its town. A girl clung to the woman, whose face was painted with fear. The boy watches them as they rode; the girl's look of fear meeting him, as they disappeared in the distance. Another cry of a horse was behind him. He turned towards the castle again, as a man riding a black horse quickly raced after them. He stops before the boy. His face becoming visible, his hand rising up, palm facing the boy. Within a moment, there was complete darkness.

The great tree sighed, almost in despiration.

_Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither...._

The fairy flew in front of the face of the tree.

_Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree..._ The tree pleaded. _Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule..._

_For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing._

_It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth..._

_Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly!_ The tree cried out. _The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!_

The fairy's wings, now moving like that of a hummingbird, flew from the tree quickly. It glided through the path past many of the tree houses, searching. It reached the edge of the village, turning around to continue its search. It saw a tree house it hadn't seen and flew towards it, hitting a fence along the way. It shook itself and quickly drove itself through the curtain of the boy's home. It shook itself slightly glided softly around the boy's home. At the far edge of the room, it saw him resting on his bed. It jumped slightly and flew towards him.

"Hey!" the fairy shouted. Her voice was young, but worrisome. "Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" The boy didn't move. She began to grow irritated. "Link, get up!" Still, he didn't move. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

The boy grunted quietly, squinting his eyes and trying to turn away. Failing, he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes with a quiet yawn. Navi jolted quickly. "You finally woke up!" She shouted. He looked at her quietly. "I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" The boy didn't say anything. Navi shifted herself. To break the silence she spoke again, quickly. " The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" She quickly flew to the doorway as he crawled out of bed with a small stretch. As he was leaving the tree house, the fairy spun in to the air.

Link breathed in the soft forest air, eyes closed and facing the sun.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" He looked over the handcrafted wood railing on the house and saw a girl waving at him. Her clothes, much like his, were a leaf green and she had a brown belt around her waist, with mid-shin boots on her legs. She had short green hair and a dark green headband holding her hair from her face.

Link smiled quickly and climbed the ladder down to see her. He ran over close to her and Navi quickly flew behind him. Excitement crossed the girl's face and she smiled.

"Wow!" She said quickly. "A fairy!! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news!" He smiled at her excitement. "Now you're a true Kokiri Link!" Her last burst shot into his head. _Now? _Navi nudged him, trying to rush him.

"The great Deku Tree wants to talk to me." He said almost disappointed to be rushed.

"Is that right?" She asked still smiling.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" She paused in wonder. " It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here." She nodded and smiled again. "Go see the Great Deku Tree!" Link smiled and began to run to the stream that flowed down the path towards the tree. A boy slightly taller than link with short blonde hair stood, blocking the path.

Link slowed his pace, nearing him. The boy glared at him. "Hey, you! '_Mr. No Fairy!' _What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" The boy smirked and crossed his arms. Link clenched his fists tightly.

"Shut up, Mido!" Link shouted. "I have a fairy!" Navi, overhearing the boys, fluttered overhead of Link, in his defense. The boy jumped, startled.

" What?! You've got a fairy?!" He shouted.

"Move, Mido! The great Deku Tree summoned me!" Link yelled again as Mido still stood in his way. Mido's expression changed back to his smirk.

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned _you_?" He said with a small laugh.

Link's fists tightened. Navi fluttered toward the boy. "The great Deku Tree summoned him! It's an emergency." She said trying to reason with him.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?" Disappointment and disbelief bleed through his words. He became enraged, crossing his arms and once again blocking the path. " This isn't funny..." Link's eyes widened.

"Mido, this is not a game!" Link yelled quickly. Mido clenched his teeth and glared down at Link thinking and inspecting the boy. Suddenly, he smirked again.

"I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" He shouted. Link looked down at his side. He was fully dressed, but he thought that was all he needed. Right? Mido turned his nose up at Link with a sense of betterment. "How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword _and _shield ready?"

"Well where's your sword and shield?!" Link yelled again, while crossing his arms. Mido checked himself.

"What?" He shook his head with his crude smirk again. " You're right. I don't have my equipment ready," he held both of his arms out blocking the path, " but... If you want to _pass through_ here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" Link sighed in defeat and walked away as Mido scoffed and crossed his arms again.

"Saria," Link called, nearing his house. The girl from before turned to face him.

"Hey Link." She said with a smile. "How'd it go?" He glared in Mido's general direction.

"That jerk Mido wouldn't let me pass to the great Deku Tree. He said he won't let me pass till I have a sword and shield." He said angrily, as Navi simply hovered overhead.

"What?!" She said quickly. "Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree?" She stomped her foot angrily. "Ohh…That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone!" She looked over at Link, then sighed. "What he said is true, though..." She said quietly.

"Saria!" He gasped quickly in disbelief she'd taken _the great Mido_'s side.

"Link, the forest...strange things have been happening here lately..." She retorted in her own defense. "You need to be ready for anything." She shifted her position slightly, and then nodded. "You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword. And it's hidden _somewhere_ in the forest."

Link sighed. He knew she was right. So he nodded. "Alright." She smiled at him softly, and without a moment's thought, he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Link walked through the village with Navi. He had really hoped Saria would walk with him, but she said she had to go do something really quickly. He sighed. He looked around at the Kokiri children wondering if any of them had a clue to where the sword was. The grass beneath his feet was soft and the air was fresh and clean. If wondered if the whole world was like this. He smiled to himself. Navi flew in front of him.

"Hey!" She said quickly and his gaze altered upward. "Saria said the store would have a shield!" Link nodded quickly. He looked over and saw the half of a giant tree trunk and started for the doorway.

"Hi, Link! Look this way!" Link stopped and looked around. He didn't see anybody. "Look over here!" Navi flew in front of his face and flew upward. Link's eyes followed her, and on a ledge over the door, a girl with bright blonde hair waved at him smiling. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was long and pulled behind her back into a large ponytail.

"Hey," he said replied slightly embarrassed he didn't see her. Navi fluttered around her.

"Yes, yes! That's how a fairy can help you! It's so great that you finally have a fairy partner!" Link smiled. Navi nudged the girl's fairy and they flew about each other. "You know, when you talk to someone, or see something interesting, your fair will fly near that person or thing."

"Thanks." He said smiling and walking into the shop and Navi was quickly behind him.

Due to the lack of windows, it was fairly dark in the shop. The door was just a hole, but that was the only light entering the store. He looked around. He never really came in here often. Then again, he never really needed to. There was a long wooden counter and a wall to its right. He wondered where the small hall went. He looked over at the shelves on the wall behind the counter filled with small bags of seeds and slingshots; there were large deku seeds that popped when hitting the ground and there was a shield. Another fairy glimmered over the counter and Navi flew near.

A girl was standing near the wall of the shop and Link looked over at her. "This shop…it sells things you can get in the forest for free!" He looked over at her, and she was watching him smiling. She had short, dirty blonde hair just under her long ears and a green headband holding hair out of her face. The shop owner peered over the counter at her and she giggled. Link looked over at the shop owner. He wasn't very tall. He had long blonde hair over his eyes and a small pointed green hat. He looked younger than link, but if the owner hadn't been standing on his toes, Link wouldn't have been able to see him.

"I need a sword and shield." He said quietly. The girl giggled again.

"We sell shields here. Not swords!" The boy yelled back at him. Link jumped.

"Uh..okay…" He walked closer to the counter and saw a shield carved out of wood with a red swirl curving off into a point that almost looked like a leaf. "How much is the shield?" Navi flew back over Link, with what seemed to be a time-wasted sigh.

"Twenty rubees!" The boy said quickly. Link sighed. In his pocket he only had twenty five; it was enough, but he couldn't buy anything else.

"Okay…" He put his rubees on the counter and the boy disappeared for a moment as he stood on his heels again. Link watched the pointed hat walk over to the shelves and two small hands pull it down. The hat got closer to the counter again, and the boys face was visible again.

"Thanks!" The boy smiled. Link nodded at him quietly and began walking out of the shop, as a giggle sounded quietly across the room again.

Outside Link stood for a minute trying to figure out how to fully equip his shield; finally he figured it out and continued walking through his little village.

"Ugh!" A boy grunted trying to lift up heavy rocks. His long blonde hair covered his face, and he too had a pointed green hat. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and finally leaned against one of the rocks. Link walked up to him slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The boy looked at Link with a worn out sigh. "Mean old Mido...he made me pick up the rocks in front of his house. Can you help?" The boy's voice was almost pleading. Link sighed.

"Alright." He walked over to the boy who seemed excited for the help.

"Just walk over to it and pick it up! I'm not strong enough." His voice sounded disappointed. Link lifted the rock quickly. "If you throw it, it should break." Link nodded and he though the rock. It crumbled into several pieces. The boy smiled. "Could you help with the rest?" He asked again. Link turned around and another seven rocks were behind him and sighed.

When he was finally able to leave the boy with the rocks, Link quickly tried to get away before getting roped into another form of Mido's chores. He turned around and bumped into a girl. She had soft blonde hair to her shoulder, with a back head band and short bangs. Navi rushed around her to her fairy. She looked up smiling.

"Oh, you have a fairy now?! That's great, Link!" She looked at him.

"Do you know where I can get a sword? I need to see the Great Deku Tree, and Mido won't let me pass." He said quickly rubbing the back of his head.

"What? You've been called by the Great Deku Tree?" She asked quickly. "What an honor!

He may give you a special gift! Tee hee!" Link smiled with a small sense of pride. "That's because the Great Deku Tree is our father, the forest guardian, and he gave life to all of us Kokiri!" The word us hung in the air of Link's mind. She put her finger to her lips after a moment of silence. "I wonder if the Great Deku tree gave life to everything in the forest, I mean in addition to us Kokiri?" Link shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe." She nodded quietly. Within seconds she was in her own world, gone completely from their conversation.

Link looked over at the exit for the village. Maybe the sword was somewhere out there. Curiosity overcame him as he walked towards the exit. Another boy stood at the exit, he like the other two boys, hand long blonde hair in his eyes and a pointed hat. He stood in the exit.

"Wait." He said quickly as Link was about to pass. "You're not allowed to leave the forest! " Link froze disappointed.

"But I need to see if I can find a sword…It might be out there." Navi glided to the boy, but he dismissed her.

"The Great Deku Tree said that if a Kokiri leaves the woods, he or she will die!" He said quickly. "I can't let you pass." Link sighed. If the sword was there, then there was no way he could get it.

He looked around the village and saw a boy cutting grass. He walked up to him. Maybe he'd know something about the sword. "Hey." He said smiling.

The boy wiped his forehead angrily. "That jerk, Mido. He's making me me cut the grass at Saria's house. Mido told Saria he would do it so she would like him, but I'm the one doing all the work! You and Saria are close friends, so will you help me cut the grass? I'll let you keep anything that you find while cutting it." Link stuttered.

"I…don't have anything to cut it with." The boy sighed.

"Oh…" He smiled back at Link. "It's alright. I can handle it…" He sighed and began cutting the grass again. Navi sighed. She looked around and saw a hill with a few fences on it. They hadn't been there yet. Quickly she flew in that direction. Link looked up and saw her flying away.

"Wait!" He shouted and tried chasing her. She stopped at a sign and a boy punching and kicking the air. He had short messy blonde hair and the same attire of all the other Kokiri children. He walked up slowly now, watching the boy. "What are you doing?"

"Training, I don't _need_ weapons. I can handle myself. Hey, work on some moves with me!" Link jumped.

"What?!" Link exclaimed. Navi flew to a hole in the wall trying to get Link's attention.

The boy smiled. "Yeah, come on!"

"Hey!" Navi shouted. "Listen!" Link turned around and she hovered over a hole in the wall. Link turned from the boy.

"Uh, sorry…can't!" He ran over to Navi. Link looked at the hole. "How do I get in there?" Navi whose nerves were wearing thin replied sourly. 

"Crawl."

"What?" Link looked up at her strangely.

"The Deku Tree is still waiting on us and this might be our answer. Crawl!" She said irritably. Link grunted, while getting on his knees and beginning to crawl through the hole in the wall.

"You're a cranky fairy aren't you…" he muttered wishing he could crawl into his bed in his tree house.


	3. Chapter 3

Link emerged from the whole to an intersection. Straight ahead of him, was a wall with an old sign to worn out to be able to read. To his right, there was just another wall with grass, several feet away, but to his left there was a dirt trail. Halfway down the path another path emerged through a small section of tall grass and there was another path along the farthest wall. He hurried left and quickly took the closer path with the grass. He froze. A loud sound began roaring behind him.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted. From around the corner, a bolder began rolling in his direction. He yelled and ran cutting down another path with no clue where he was going. The roaring sound was getting further away, but Link didn't stop.

Suddenly, with a thud, Link it the ground. Navi laughed slightly, as Link sat up rubbing his head.

"Ow…" He muttered to himself and he could no longer hear the boulder following him.

"Hey!" Navi shouted quickly. She hovered just above a chest, resting upon a tree stump. Link looked up at her then slowly got to his feet. "Open it!" She said quickly. He sighed at her directions and opened it. The chest was just as large as he was, and being compared to many of the other Kokiri children, he wasn't very big. The top of the chest opened slowly, fell back from it's own weight. Laying in the bottom of the chest was a small dagger with a reddish brown hilt. In the center, there was a gold diamond shaped outline, holding down a red diamond shaped ruby at its center. Link lifted it up. Navi sprung into the air with excitement. "You got the Kokiri sword!" Link slid the small blue sheathe over his shoulder onto his back, still holding the sword in hand. He swung it a few times in the air and he smiled. It was…_fun_.

He ran back to the hole in the wall and began crawling back through it to run and show it to Mido. Ignoring the other Kokiri children around him, he hurried there quickly just to…in a sense…shove it down Mido's throat.

He stopped in front of Mido, who once again, put his hands out to block Link's way. "To go see the Great Deku Tree, you must have a sword and a shield!"

"I have them!" Link retorted quickly, with a smirk.

"You what?!" Mido froze inspecting Link, who now had his hands at his waist. He glared slightly. "Oh, you have a Deku Shield…" He muttered coolly. He froze. "And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?!"" He turned away angrily with his hands at his waist as well. "Good grief!!" He sighed, but with a small amount of loathing he muttered again. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" Navi hovered agitatedly over Link. Mido looked at Link with a glare and pointed to himself with a mass amount of pride. "I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Link's hands dropped from his side. He couldn't say anything. Mido, again turned his nose up to him. "How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku tree? Huh?!" Navi flew in between them.

"Move!" She said quickly and Mido stepped aside, allowing them to pass, grumbling to himself. "come on!" She said quickly, rushing down the path as Link followed slowly behind.

Link turned a corner, nearing the Great Deku Tree. Three plants shot up from the ground in a second. The blue flower was a mouth with sharp teeth clattering like bone, more than a foot higher than Link. Their stems standing erect, then they shot out to bite him. Link grabbed his sword and out of quick fear slashed the plants. They wilted quickly and a stick, where each plant had been, was left, laying on the ground.

"Hey!" Navi shouted. Her introduction to speech was growing on his nerves. "Grab them. They may come in handy!" The ball of light almost seemed to nod as she rushed through the path towards the tree again. Link grabbed the sticks and followed. "Great Deku Tree…I'm back!" Navi shouted.

_ Oh…Navi…Thou hast returned…_ The tree was quiet for a moment. _Link…Welcome… Please…Listen carefully, to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…_ Link looked up at the tree. It was huge the face of the tree seemed old from up close and the bark almost seemed to be dying while still on the spirit tree's body. He listened respectfully. _ They slumber these past moons have been restless, and full of nightmare. _ Link froze. A wave of his dreams crashed into his mind like a storm. _As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… _Link's mind seemed glued on the word sensitive. Conversations with Saria and Mido also refreshed themselves in his mind as he looked to the ground. _Verily, thou hast felt it…_ The tree paused again. _Link…The time has come to test thy courage… _The Deku Tree sighed and Link looked back up to his face. _I have be cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. _ Link's eyes widened with a torrent of doubt and confusion. _Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?_ Link looked up to the tree, he knew he couldn't say no. With a sight, he began to nod. The mouth of the tree began to open slowly. _Then enter, brave Link, and thou to, Navi…_ Navi too, nodded. _Navi the fairy…Thou must aid Link… And Link…When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…_

The tree grew silent as Link stared into the cave of the tree. With a deep breath he walked into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long…

The Deku Tree was much larger inside his hollowed trunk. To his left, there was a ladder, leading to another spiraling path that stops suddenly. Link walked in slowly and cautiously. The sound of his shoes thudding to ground seemed to be the only thing he could here. He stopped.

"Hey!" Navi shouted. Link looked up at here as she flew over the floor in front of him. It was a spider web, but it was thick. By stepping on it, it seemed like it wouldn't break. "Listen." _I am…_ he thought. "The floor here is soft. Maybe we can find something to break through it!" She said quickly. Link froze. A growl like clicking sound sounded behind him. He grabbed his sword and turned around as the same kind of plant from before attacked him. He slashed at its long stem and it snapped in half. Another two shot up behind him charging at him, attempting to devour him. Link held his shield in front of him and slashed the closer of the plants. He looked at the last one. Drool slipped from its fangs and dripped to the floor and a clicking growl rumbled from its throat. Link jumped pulling the sword down, cutting through the plant and landed on the floor breathing heavily. He looked around carefully again. Across the room was a vined wall. Navi flew up to it. "Hey! It's vined! You should be able to climb it. He sighed and agreed starting to climb up the vines. They wobbled slightly, but they were strong enough not to break. He reached the top and climbed up on the ledge. He looked around again. Several feet from here there was a chest on the same ledge which slightly inclined upward. He stepped toward it and froze. Eerie, scratching sounds echoed near him. He turned, and saw nothing. The sounds weren't getting closer to him….but he still stayed cautious and drew his sword. Navi had a small sense of illumination faintly glowing against the wall. The hovered close to the chest. The walls around it were also covered in vines, leading up to another level. "AH!" Navi shouted. A spider like creature crawled on the vines, creeping in circles. Link looked further upward. There were another two, blocking his way up the vines. It was his only way to get to the next level. "Skultula's…" Navi muttered. "You can't attack them with your sword…they're so high up." Link sighed at her comment. When the spiders neared him or got farther away he decided to open the chest. It was just as large as the one in the woods….and just as heavy. He struggled for a moment, but the lid finally swung open. Despite the chest's large size, the 'treasure' wasn't so large. At the bottom of the wooden chest, lay an old folded piece of paper. He opened it slowly, examining its contents.

"A map?" He asked quietly towards Navi and she nodded. He smiled. _At least I won't get lost._ He looked up and wondered how he could get passed the skultulas. He looked down at his map. On his floor there was another room of to the side. "Come on." He said quickly walking towards the door. Navi quickly fluttered behind him.

The room just looked like an empty cube made out of soil, wood, and grass. There was a door on the other side and a small light green shrub on the floor. Link sighed. _Okay? Now what?_ The shrub began to rustle. The shrub popped up from the ground. It rested upon a round wooden face with two dark, black eyes and a mouth that was just a whole in its face. Link looked at it strangely. The shrub leaned back and spat at him. A large Deku nut flew at him and hit him, nocking him back a few steps.

"Ow!" He said quickly. He grabbed his shield and held it in front of him_. I'll out smart you, you little freak!_ He thought quickly, frustrated from the sudden attack. The shrub spat at him again, and Link smirked. The nut bounced off the shield and hit the shrub in the face. It jumped out of the ground running away. Link ran at it, bringing his sword up to attack—

"Wait!" It yelled. "Don't hurt me!" Link stopped still holding his sword out towards the shrub.

"Why not?" Link asked angrily. "You attacked me first!" The shrub shuddered. Link's sword edged closer.

"W-wait!" It shouted again. "I'll tell you a secret if you don't hurt me!" Link glared angrily.

"I don't believe you!" He shouted.

"You'll never defeat my brothers ahead!!" It shouted quickly right before the sword touched it. Link stopped.

"Go on!" Navi said quickly, bringing herself into the fight.

"I really can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but you have to beat them in order. 2 3 1! Twenty-three is number one!" The shrub yelled and Link's sword slid away from it slightly. "Thanks you! Thank you!" It shouted tunneling quickly back into the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

AH!! Been out of town and drama drama drama at home….sorreh

Link sighed and continued walking into the next room. There was a block, levitating in front of him, just between where he was at and a ledge across the room. He stared at it in wonder. Across the room, on the small ledge that seemed just a hole in the wall, a chest rested against the wall. Link sighed and jumped onto the large block. He looked down. The block began to shake, and Link's eyes widened. It seemed to be crumbling beneath his feet. Navi flew over to the chest.

"Link!" She shouted. "Jump!" Link ran and jumped onto the other ledge. The large block crumbled slowly, and then it fell. Quickly it smashed against the ground, crumbling into dozens of smaller pieces. Link watched with wide eyes.

"Maybe…not…the best…idea…" He panted quietly. Navi nudged him and he turned around. The chest rested before him, dust covered and still. He lifted the top and peered inside. He grabbed the contents with small smile. He held them up to show Navi.

"You found a slingshot?!" She fluttered excitedly. "And seeds to shoot!" Link tied the bag of seeds to his belt, excluding one, and fitted it to the bands of the hand carved slingshot. Excitement rushed through him like a torrent…but he wouldn't let Navi know that… She fluttered around the room. "How do we get back?" She asked herself, searching the corners of the room. Something caught Link's eye across the room. He pulled the seed back in the sling shot and shot at the top of the wall. Navi jumped, as a ladder fell from the ceiling. Link jumped of the ledge and rolled on the floor. He climbed the ladder and walked back over to the door he entered in.

"Come on slowpoke!" He shouted quickly as Navi flew over to him in awe.

Link stood in front of the vined wall with the skultulas. His sling shot aim at the one highest up as the other two lay dead beside him. The seed shot out and the last of the overgrown spiders had fallen from the vine and landed near him. He began to climb the vines to the third level of ledges. The outside of the ledge, on the inside, had thick spider webbings around it. Link finally climbed up onto the next ledge. His hand hit the long web and it stuck for a moment. He ripped it of slowly. "Ugh…gross…"  
He muttered quietly. He looked around to a large hole in the webbing. He walked closer to it and a spider three times as big as the others dropped with the image of a skull on its back. He jumped back with a small yell. It spun, its large legs like razors, trying to cut him. It stopped turned backwards. Its undercarriage was soft and uncovered. An idea sparked in his head. He drew his sword and slashed at it. The spider jolted upward, then back down again, spinning in circles with its knife like legs. When he saw the chance again, he hit it and it fell to the ground. Its body, disintegrating into black and blew flames, then was gone. Link heaved a deep breath. Navi flew over to the edge and looked down at the spider knitted blanket of web in the hole of the ground. Link peered over slowly as well. He almost felt a wave of vertigo crashing over him.

"I think you can break it." She said quickly. Link's eyes grew wide.

"No." She neared over to him. "No!" As he was leaning back, away from the ledge, Navi flew from them, then with great force, she crashed into him sending him falling the great height. He heard a sound like yelling around him. He realized it was himself, as he crashed through the web and down. He stopped falling. His breath was gone. He couldn't breathe. The sense of water around him was overwhelming. He thrashed his body, and his face had finally reached cold air rushing over him. He gasped in, looking around. He was in clear, slightly green water. There was a small shallow area that extended into dry land. He lay down near a torch, gasping. His clothing soaked through, and his heart racing beyond all measures. Navi fluttered over him and a sense of deep anger drowned him. His shadow beneath him darkened slightly as he stood. Without speaking, he looked over at an area across the room covered in spider webs. He grabbed a stick he had from earlier and walked over to the torch lighting it and walking over to the webs, igniting them. Navi watched silently, from behind. He looked over at the door now before him. Navi began to follow slowly as he opened the door and walked through.

Bars fell over the door behind them. It was locked as was the other door. A scratching sound echoed from above him as three black balls fell from the ceiling. One twitched and a large eye of blue and yellow. Small legs curled out from beneath it and the others did the same. They began crawling towards him. Their legs like the large skultula. He grabbed at his sword and killed them quickly, before they had a chance to attack. The doors were still locked. Above the door he hadn't entered, there was eye like switch. With his slingshot, he shot it. The eye closed and the bars shot back up to the ceiling. He walked into another room. Navi stayed quiet behind him. It was large and open like the other room with the deku plant. There were three shrubs in front of another locked door. They popped up from the ground and had his wooden shield ready. _Two three one…twenty three is number one!_ The words of the other deku echoed in his mind. They all shot at him, but he focused on the one in the middle. The nut shot from the seed hitting the shrub. He ran up and hit it with his sword. And it froze shaking, the other two shot at him. The nut hit the shield, then bounced off hitting the third. He hit it with his sword, but upon hitting the one, he flew forward, with a sharp pain in his back. The first Deku plant had hit him. He turned and a seed shot at him again, bouncing from his shield and hitting it. He hit the last one with his sword.

They quickly huddled together. The third stamped his foot. "How did you know our secret?!" It shouted. "That's so irritating." Link rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough of fighting you guys!" He shouted. His sword ready to slash them all.

"Wait!" The other two shouted. They muttered together, then the third again spoke.

"I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! But you have to let us live…" It said quickly. Link sighed.

"I guess that'd be getting us somewhere…" He said quietly, his sword still ready for attack.

"In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword

while she's stunned!" Links sword lowered slightly as the three began to run. "Oh, Queenie…Sorry about that!" They shouted running off, as the door behind them had become unlocked, and Link and Navi walked in, ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Not a great boss fight, so…sorry to say…not a long chapter.

Darkness surrounded him. He rubbed his eyes trying to find something to see. His eyes slowly adjusted before him. There were large pillar like walls heading up to the ceiling. There was but a faint tint of green in the dark blackness all around. Navi fluttered before him and he winced slightly, as a small glow faintly illuminated from her. He blinked rapidly. She was still quiet…but Link had already forgotten. He walked slowly into the open room, looking around, as much as he can in the darkness,. His eyes were looking for a glimpse of something. Anything. The quiet was destructive to his restless mind. What was coming? Who was Queen Gohma? _What_ was it?

His eyes roamed as more questions burst through his mind. For a moment, he paused. Did something move? What was there? His eyes watched a large black spot slowly sliding across the ceiling. Suddenly, the black spot twitched. A large eye of gold and orange burst open with a small beady green pupil. Navi shrieked. It fell to the floor running at Link, ready for attack. He finally saw it fully. A large black body of a spider with razor sharp legs and one big eye. It was running for him quickly. Ready to attack. Link's eyes widened quickly jumping out of the way. It turned quickly.

"AH!" He gasped, running behind one of the pillars. _Weakness…what's its weakness…what's its weakness?!!!_ There was a crash behind him as Queen Gohma burst around him. Her body was covered in a thick hard exterior, much like armor. The only place uncovered was… "It's eye!" He shouted, running from her again. Queen Gohma ran at him, full charge, again. He pulled out his sling shot with wide eyes. _Not enough time to aim…shoot…just shoot!!!_ His mind screamed frantically. One of its legs extended and slashed at him, scraping his leg. Blood seeped down from a large gash. He yelped out in pain, and released the band by accident. The seed flew. _Crap! I missed! _His mind shouted once again as one of his hands covered the gash on his shin. Queen Gohma collapsed on the floor, stunned slightly. Its large eye watering and its legs flailing.

"Link!" Navi suddenly shouted. Her voice was almost unfamiliar, since she hadn't spoken in so long. "Attack it while it's down!" _It hit?_ He grabbed his sword standing. He ran at the queen ignoring his wound and began to slash at its eye. Almost blinded, it cried out. It rose again, angrier than before. It's legs climbed to the ceiling and it crawled above him. Its lower waist wriggled and three eggs fell from the ceiling. His mind raced. _Attack before they hatch!!!_ His sword slashed at the eggs and the squishy sacks of flesh exploded at his sword's touch. The Queen jumped back down angrily, as he exchanged his sword for sling shot. He waited for another chance to hit it's eye. Its legs slashed at him again. He jumped back losing his aim.

Finally, another seed shot out hitting the small green pupil. Blood seeped from its eye. Link ran at it one final time slashing at it rapidly. He raised his sword and stabbed it as hard as he could into the center of the eye. The queen shrieked. Its motioned stopped and Queen Gohma lay dead on the floor.

Navi fluttered over to him and a blue ring formed on the floor. "Come on…" She began softly. "Let's go." Link slowly reached for his sword and pulled it from the eye of the lifeless Queen and slowly limped into the glowing light.


	7. Chapter 7

A strong sense of warmth washed over Link. There was light of blue and white all around him. His eyes closed. The pain from his leg washed away, leaving no scar, just blood stains on his leg. The Light faded as Link and Navi once again stood before the Great Deku Tree.

Link rubbed his eyes slowly, then looked up at the Great Deku Tree.

_Well done, Link…_The Deku tree began to speak. His voice seemed raspy and breathless. _Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage...I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... _Before Link could speak, he continued. _Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen..._

Link nodded slowly, and Navi hovered silently above him. He had almost forgotten she was there.

_ Now..._The Deku Tree took a deep breath and his rhaspy voice began to speak again. _Listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..._ Images from Link's dream reappeared in his mind. The mad-looking man on the black horse with a smile of hate and death rode through his mind from blackness and flames. _This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm, that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... _

In Links mind, three human like figures began falling from the sky; one red, one green, and the last, blue_. Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule..._Link's mind fixated on the one glowing red. _Din, the goddess of power... _His mind now, shifting to the blue_. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom..._ And finally, his mind focused on the green. _Farore, the goddess of courage... _Link wondered how these images came to his mind…was it the Great Deku Tree? In His mind, Din was edging close to crashing down to earth. _Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and_

_created the red earth. _The Land around her became a series of mountains and deserts. _Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._ The figure of Nayru, chashed into the earth, and water poured from waterfalls and through rivers, down into the lakes and oceans around, and up to the frozen ice wonderland above. _Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. _Farore, crashed into the forests, which were much like the ones around the Kokiri village, and the rolling dark green grasslands of Hyrule field. _The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. _The images disappeared from Link's mind disappeared.

The Great Deku Tree took a deep breath. Link waited silently for him to speak again. _Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... _His voice was growing quieter, raspier… _ Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power._The Great Deku Tree sighed. _Because of that curse, my end is nigh..._

Link jumped forward. "But we destroyed the curse!!" Navi threw herself in front of him.

"Link!" She shouted quickly. Link looked down at the ground angrily.

_ Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started__… _Link looked up quickly. _Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters..._ Navi looked at the ground. _This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny..._ An emerald stone with gold clasp on one side and encircling it to its other side. _Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted too much, that he cast the curse on me... _The stone hovered near link and into his open palms. He looked down at it in silenced awe. _The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat ye... Navi... Good...bye..._ Link watched the tree in sorrowful horror. The branches began to wither and become gray, the leaves became brown and hard, as they began to fall from the tree. Link turned away. He couldn't watch.

"Lets go the Hyrule Castle, Link!" Navi shouted quickly. Her voice was cracking, as if hurt. Link looked up to her quietly. He then looked away and began to walk away from the Great Deku tree. Navi stayed. She looked up at the wilted tree. "Good-bye…Great Deku Tree…." She turned and fluttered after Link.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Link! What did you do?!" Mido Stood in front of Link and Navi, in the exit of the path. Navi and Link stood quietly looking down at the ground. "T-The Great Deku Tree...did he...did he die?!" Link turned away, holding back his anger and pain. Mido looked at him angrily and stamped his foot. His eyes almost as if they were about to tear up. "How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!!" Link looked up quickly, shocked and hurt, as Mido quickly ran off.

Link, though filled with slight anger at Mido, tried to shake it off. The Kokiri girl in front of the hill, who stopped him before looked at him. "Hey Link," she smiled. He smiled back, to hide what he was feeling.

"I can't really talk; I'm in a small hurry." He said quickly. She looked at him, almost shocked.

"What? Where are you going?" She smiled again.

"To the castle - The Great Deku Tree is sending me." He was almost proud of his own private mission, but when the name slipped his tongue, it all slipped away.

"Where's the castle?" She tilted her head slightly, her smile unwavering. "I bet its nice." She sighed quietly. He could tell she was thinking to herself again.

"Bye." He smiled at her as she mumbled quietly, in her own little world. He looked around. His friends running back and forth between tree homes. His eyes tried to find Saria, but she wasn't there. He sighed. He had to talk to her, he couldn't just leave. He had to tell her of his secret quest from the Great Deku Tree. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Link!" Navi shouted interrupting his thoughts. "We have to go to the castle!" He sighed. Where was she? He began to walk slowly towards a path in the woods that led to the field. To him, it was all unknown.

The woods seemed to be quiet as he passed through the path. There was no one around. The Kokiri believed leaving the woods, would kill you. He stood on the edge of a small bridge. He was so small, the hand rail, rope was as high up as the top of his long, leaf green hat. He looked down to the other end of the bridge to the path leaving the woods. Just a few feet away, he'd be the farthest from home, he'd ever been. He began to walk sensing Navi's slight irritation.

"Oh, you're leaving…" He turned around. Saria clung to a rope near the middle of the small bridge.

"Saria!" He smiled, hurrying over to her. Navi fluttered quickly over to Saria's light green fairy. She didn't really look at him. Her blue eyes peered over the edge of the bridge to the tree stumps and shrub like grass on the ground.

"I knew… that you would leave the forest...someday, Link" She paused and Link's smile began to fade. "...Because you are different from me and my friends..." The word different stung his mind. She looked at him with tear filled eyes and a trying, small, gentle smile. "But that's OK," she sat for a second, trying to make things right in her own mind. "B-because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" Link's eyes began to sting slightly.

"Yeah!" He said quickly. He could feel hot tears beginning to burn at the back of his eyes. "A-always.." He was beginning to stammer on, when Saria pulled something from behind her back. It was oval shaped and round with a small piece on the end that stuck out with four holes carved into the center of its wood. It was light tan with small colored designs on it. He looked down at it quietly. Tears began to slide down Saria's reddening cheeks.

"I want you to have this ocarina…" She stepped closer to him and closed it in his hand. "Please take good care of it." He looked down at his hand, trying to hold back tears as well, but within a moment, Saria hugged him quickly. She took a step back smiling slightly, but tears still rushed down her face. "When you play my ocarina, I hope you think of me and come back to the forest to visit." Link looked down at his hand. There was a long pause of silence. Saria only looked down at the ground. Tears were about to burst from his eyes. He turned quickly and ran from the forest, wiping his eyes as he ran, with Saria's ocarina in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Link's footsteps crunched on the branches on the ground. The trees around him were getting farther apart. His eyes widened as he gazed across the opening of the field. Light stretched across a green field that seemed endless in his mind. Link gasped.

"There so much sky!" He heard someone say, but soon he realized it was himself speaking.

_HOOT! HOOT! _"Link…Look up here!" Link jumped and looked up to a branch that was close to one of the last trees of the forest. An owl of different shades of brown and the size of young Link himself, sat perched on the branch, turning its head side to side, yet still looking at him. "It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure!"

"Who are you?" Link asked quickly. "How do you know who I am?" He grabbed his shield from behind him.

_HOOT! HOOT!_ "I am Kaepora Gaebora. There is much about you I know. I have watched you from a child, growing with the forest children, trying to save the Deku Tree. Young Link…You will encounter many hardships ahead... That is your fate." The owl took a breath. Link could sense Kaepora wouldn't attack. He relaxed placing the shield once again on his back. "Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!" Link nodded at the owl. He reminded Link of the Great Deku Tree-constantly trying to offer his wisdom. One large feathery wing spread outward, pointing over the hill. "Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there..." Link stared out into the open field. All his eyes could see was rolling hills of grass. Kaepora read his expression, and sighed with what seemed a smile. " If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at this map." From one of his claw like feet, fell an old scroll. Navi flew over to it quickly and Link picked it up. "Did you get all of that?" Link unrolled the scroll in his hand and saw outlines of different places of this new open world. At the very bottom of the old paper was a drawing of green tree like smudges, which he saw as Kokiri forest, and he smiled. When getting no answer, Kaepora ruffled his feathers, then rested. "Alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" With that, Kaepora spread his wings, soaring off into the bright, open sky.

Navi made a sound that seemed almost unfamiliar coming from her. She almost sounded like she was laughed as she soared forward into the openness. Link folded the map to slide into a pouch hanging off his small belt. Link smiled and began running after her laughing.

The sun shined high in the sky above them, as very few clouds passed over its beauty. Without the shade of trees, the heat struck Link, but he almost didn't care. His mind was stuck_**. **__His own adventure_. The world was nothing like he imagined. He stopped at the top of a hill. His eyes were wide, exploring everything around him. The field was surrounded by a small mountain range. To his far right, there was a staircase leading up into a higher, and thicker mountain range. In front of the stair case, by several feet, a stream flowed off into a path that disappeared behind a series of dark hills and a path of light green grass. To his left there was a hill that had a small area with houses, like he'd never seen. But in front of him. He froze. He was captivated. In gray stone, stood tall, strong walls, and far behind it…the castle. He ran towards it in almost disbelief. It was just like in his dream. The tall stronghold of walls. The drawbridge. The grass. Everything.

"Hey!" Navi shouted. Link looked up at her, as if shaken out of his own little world. They stood at the edge of the bridge, he hadn't even realized he'd made it there. Navi fluttered in front of him. He stood wide eyed as she flew across the bridge. "You coming?" She asked quickly. A smile spread quickly across Link's face as he ran across into the small town.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long again, I've been really busy -'_

_Also I added the wrong thing…sorry about that, I have a collection of chapters on another file – sorry…_

Link's eyes wandered back and forth wildly. Cheery Music played loudly and there were people running around from all directions and crowds of people near stands against the walls. The walls of the town were lined with stores and alley ways, and dead center of the town was a fountain with water as clear as cold, glass. Near the right hand corner of the town was a large alley that lead to a tall gloomy looking building. Near the top of its tall peak, there was a circular stained glass window and a cross and its dark doors spanned half the height of the building and led into its chapel. Dog a dog circled the center of the town barking randomly and running in circles. A young girl, slightly younger than Link ran passed him, chasing a chicken. Link smiled, almost laughed. There was so much excitement around him. Navi fluttered around excitedly, unsure of what to focus on.

Link walked forwards, where there was another break in stores. There was a path leading out into a small field, where at the center, sat the magnificent, gleaming castle. He stared wide eyed and in wonder at it. He'd never seen buildings like this, he'd never thought he'd see a castle. It was all unreal. He bumped into someone and he shook his head, now paying attention to what was in front of him. They paid him no attention.

"You are so handsome…just like the King of Hyrule…hee hee hee!" The girl said quickly. The man looked into her eyes.

"Ohh... You are...more beautiful...than Princess Zelda... Ohh..." Her face reddened. Link backed away from them, trying to tune them out.

"Gross…" He muttered quietly and Navi laughed. He looked to the side and there was an older gentleman who stood crooked with a beard to the bottom of his ribs. Link began looking around again. He could slightly hear other people's conversations. "Ahem! Hrrrm!" The old man said loudly and Link looked at him again. "This beard is my pride and joy!"Link snickered. "Doesn't it look luxuriant, kid?!"

Just as he was about to turn away from the man, the young girl bumped into Link and pouted. "I can't catch that cucco!" She jumped up and ran off again after the chicken. Navi bumped into Link, and he nodded. They began walking to the castle, leaving behind the odd conversations. Every so often he'd hear Princess Zelda's name, he'd draw near to listen, but Navi only bumped into him again.

A girl stood near the path to the castle just smiling, and every so often peeking down the path. She looked just about the same age as Link, maybe slightly older. Her eyes caught Link and she smiled. She had long red hair, and a colorful homemade dress. Link couldn't help but smile back at her. Her thoughtful eyes scanned him over, then she smiled wider. "Hey, your clothes! They're...different... You're not from around here, are you?" Navi flew over Link's head and hovered over the girl. She looked up at Navi excitedly and giggled. "Ohh... You're a fairy boy from the forest!"

"Yeah." Link smiled and laughed. This girl…she was so happy. She almost reminded him of…

" My name is Malon!" She said quickly. " My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..." She sighed quietly, then shrugged. Navi nudged Link. "Oh, you've got to go.." Malon said quietly. She smiled widely again. "See you later. Hee hee!" She giggled as Link began to walk up the path.

The town wasn't that far from the castle, but it was far enough away for the field by the castle to be peaceful. Quiet. Sitting on a small cliff, Gaebora sat staring at him. "Hey, Link! This way!" Link looked up quickly and saw the large owl. "The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Ho ho ho hoot!" Link nodded with a small smile. "Well, well, which way are you going to go now? Hoo hoo hoot!" Link looked around. There were guards on the field and down the path He wouldn't get through that easily... Gaebora, without giving Link a chance to think, flew off with hoots that were similar to laughs.

Link glanced ahead. There was a guard standing in front of a large gate. Link sighed and walked up to the gate. The guard only glanced at Link then turned his face back up.

"Excuse me…" Link began. The guard didn't even look at him. "I have to talk to Princess Zelda, I'm on a—"

"So you say you want to see Princess Zelda, eh?" The guard's voice was cold. He snickered. "You probably heard about her in town and decided you had to meet her... Well..." Link looked up at him hopefully. The man only sneered. "Go home! Get out of here!" Link's eyes widened.

"What?! But I need to—"

"The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!" The guard finally looked down at him angrily. Link turned quickly; he was enraged, but it probably wouldn't help to pick a fight with a castle guard. He sighed and stormed off quietly.

Navi sighed. "Don't worry." Link muttered quietly as the thought. "We'll find a way to sneak in some how."

Nearing the spot he saw Gaebora, he heard a soft repetitive tune, being hummed with an occasional bridge that led back into the beginning repetition. It was simple, but relaxing. It eased his nerves. Getting closer, the humming only seemed to get louder. Around the corner he sighed with a soft smile. Malon stood near the wall, humming to herself. She looked over at him and stopped humming.

"Are you going to the castle, fairy boy?" She wasn't smiling as much as before. She looked almost…slightly worried.

"Yeah…somehow…" He murmured, thinking of the guard at the gate. Her large smile spread back across her face.

"Would you mind finding my dad? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!" Link sighed. He then nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, if you look for him, I'll give this to you." She pulled an egg from her dress. It was warm to the touch and almost felt as if something were moving inside. "I've been incubating this egg very carefully... Tee hee!" Link smiled. 

"Thanks!" He said quickly, he smiled appreciatively.

"Hee hee! My dad is really troublesome, for an adult, isn't he?! hee hee!" She smiled, then ran off, back into the town.

After Malon left, Link looked around slowly, trying to think of a way to get in. His eyes glanced up at Navi, who seemed to be doing the same. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Vines of on the wall were rough and they were beginning to bother his back. His eyes opened quickly as he turned quickly with revelation. The vines!


End file.
